1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink tank, a head cartridge including the ink tank and an ink jet head integrated with each other, and an ink jet printing apparatus including the ink tank and the head cartridge for performing a printing operation with them. More particularly, the present invention relates to the structure of the ink tank of the type having an ink absorbing member accommodated therein for the purpose of ink retaining.
Here, the printing operation represents all type of operations each to be performed for a various kind of ink receiving medium such as a cloth, a thread, a paper, a sheet-like material or the like so as to allow ink to be adhesively secured thereto. Therefore, the present invention can be applied to a printing apparatus, i.e., a printer serving as an information outputting apparatus operatively associated with a various kind of information processing apparatus.